1st Prize
1st Prize is a robotic character from the Science Fair from Here School in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Description 1st Prize is a poorly modeled CGI robot with an aqua (or cyan) "gym cage" as a body with caterpillar wheels, round hands each sporting five stubby fingers, and a large crimson heart connected to its head by wires inside its torso. Its spherical head has a rectangular mouth and cut out section revealing large googly eyes with extremely long pointy pupils. Personality 1st Prize is a loving robot who loves to hug, showing that it is compassionate towards others. 1st Prize thinks that everyone is its friend, and is very loving since it always asks the Player to marry it. Role General When 1st Prize notices the Player, it will turn around very slowly until it is facing them and then accelerate forward, pushing anyone, with the exception of Gotta Sweep and It's a Bully, down the corridor. If the Player uses Safety Scissors on 1st Prize to cut its wires, it will slow down and spin around for 15 seconds before returning back to normal. 1st Prize can be used to push the Player down hallways quickly, which is very helpful when trying to escape Baldi. 1st Prize can also interrupt Playtime's mini-game by pushing the Player while they're jump roping. 1st Prize can also be a hindrance, as it can smash the Player up against a wall for a few moments, blocking their sight and ability to move. It can also accidentally push the Player directly into Baldi. It is similar in function to Gotta Sweep in that it can push the Player around the school. However, 1st Prize is always active and always goes for the player, while Gotta Sweep is only active part of the time and follows its own path. Birthday Bash In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, 1st Prize does not appear to wear any birthday-related accessories like the rest the of the original characters. It now makes a loud thud when colliding with a wall in this version, however. At the end of the game when the Player reaches the last door in the Cafeteria, 1st Prize will show up with the other characters to shout out a birthday surprise for them. The Player can use Big Ol' Boots in this game to pass through 1st Prize when it attempts to push them. Trivia * 1st Prize was first added in update version 1.3 in the [[Baldi's Basics Classic|original version of Baldi's Basics]]. * 1st Prize is the first character to have a complete 360° view, meaning it can be seen in multiple angles in-game. It takes a total of 24 seconds for 1st Prize to make a full 360 turn (not counting while its wires are cut). * 1st Prize spawns in the darker hallway where the Mailbox Baldi comic is. This was revealed with hacking. * 1st Prize is the first and only character that talks in text-to-speech. The text-to-speech voice for 1st Prize is from Dr. Sbaitso, but slowed down.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1004178022893748225 ** After accessing the voice parameters in Dr. Sbaitso with .param and pressing enter, the parameters for 1st Prize's voice are: *** Normal: 0931 and type say (quote). *** Birthday Bash edition: 0951. For the quote from the game itself, type say su u u er preeize!. * It is unknown how 1st Prize recovers from being cut by Safety Scissors. * In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, 1st Prize's sprite seems to be strangely smaller than usual when appearing in the Cafeteria for the birthday surprise. He remains facing the front as his sprite also rotates with the camera in said scene rather than moving in different angles. * When sped up, 1st Prize's sound when colliding with a wall sounds like the creator hitting a table. Glitches * In V1.3, Principal of the Thing put the Player in detention for being pushed by 1st Prize. This was fixed in V1.3.1. * Before the 1.4 update, the Player could avoid 1st Prize if they were touching the side of a locker. * If 1st Prize is pushing the Player while Arts and Crafters charges, Arts and Crafters will not teleport the Player to Baldi, he will instead go right through them. * In mystman12's live stream of his game, he noticed 1st Prize sometimes slides around when it tries to turn a corner. Then, he goes on to note that the function is not intentional, and will be fixed in the full game.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=4439 Audio Quotes = General Birthday Bash |-|Sounds = Gallery Ingame = Prize Poster-sharedassets2.assets-139.png|1st Prize's description in the Principal's Office. FirstPrize360.gif|1st Prize in a 360 view. CursorSprite.png|1st Prize's hand used as a mouse cursor on computer and button on mobile. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|1st Prize in the Birthday Bash ending screen. |-|Merchandise = BB0504 Pack 540x.jpg|A placeholder image of 1st Prize's vinyl figure. BB0507 Figures 540x.jpg|1st Prize's collectible figure. 4F96C85C-538C-482B-A5B0-FAED3DD97716.jpeg|1st Prize in collectible hanger form. |-|Miscellaneous = b13ec24df6a4770bf852c26a3c12a312 original.png|1st Prize on the Baldi's Basics Kickstarter website. (1st Prize next to the "Why Kickstarter?" text). 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|1st Prize, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter page was funded. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Here School members